In the Shadows Things Become Clear
by primal ancient's girl
Summary: When Harry got his inheritance he thought it would be just a normal power boost , but when has normal ever applied to harry . He gets the ride of his life including friends becoming enemies and enemies becoming friends , strange creature inheritance , and confronting his true self to become who he was meant to be .
1. inheritance

Disclaimer : I own nothing even vaguely related to Harry Potter this is is the property of J . K . Rowling .

Warnings : slash , violence , yaoi (boy x boy) , blood , gore , and other bad things I can't think of now .

Summary : When Harry got his inheritance he thought it would be just a normal power boost , but when has normal ever applied to harry . He gets the ride of his life including friends becoming enemies and enemies becoming friends , strange creature inheritance , and confronting his true self to become who he was meant to be .

**In Shadows Things Become Clear**

Harry Potter stands at the window in his small bedroom at number four Privet Drive. The moon shines in the room creating a dim light by which to see by. The light creates a halo effect around him making him seem to all of the world like a broken angel. The minutes slip by as it comes closer and closer to the time when Harry will turn sixteen. Ron had told him during the last school year about inheritances and the fact that some people get theirs early and Harry figuring that he will be one of the strange ones that come early, prepared. He has already put up some silencing charms with what little amount of wandless magic he knows in anticipation of the agonizing pain rumoured to go along with the power boost and whatever creature inheritance could possibly come with it.  
Harry had in anticipation of the inheritance searched his family history and had found no mention of any creature inheritances in the Potter family line, so he is just anticipating a power boost.

Harry shifts on his feet and winces as pain shoots through every nerve in ending his body. His uncle had immediately after they had arrived home ripped Harry's trunk out of his hands, locked it in the cupboard under the stairs, and then proceeded to beat Harry within an inch of his life. As the weeks carried on the beatings got steadily worse to the point where Harry thought that this last time would be the end of his life. Now here he stands broken, bloodied, alone, and completely cut off from anyone who could help.

Harry's silent reverie is broken as unimaginable pain sears his battered body. The agony is utterly unbearable and haunting wails force their way out of his raw throat. His nerve endings pulse with pain to every beat of his heart. His skin feels like it is being stripped with a potato peeler. His eyes are burning as if acid were poured in. Bones snapped and reformed, hair fell out and regrew, nails shrank into skin only to force their way out again. Finally, the pain becomes too much and the last thought before he surrenders to the darkness of sweet oblivion is that it will be worth it to be free after sixteen years of utter and complete hell.  
The bright light of the sun's rising awakens our savior out of his deep agony induced slumber.

Brilliant eyes open slowly as Harry's brain wakes up. He rose slowly to his feet and stretches out his aching muscles. His hands rise up to rub the sleep out of his eyes and it takes him a moment to realize that he doesn't have his glasses on and yet he can see clearly. The realization comes hand in hand with the memories of the previous evening and it dawns on him that he may now be changed.

Harry rushes over to the door and peers out into the hall cautiously to check for the dursleys. When he ascertains that no one is around he darts across the hall into the bathroom. He stands in the dark fearfully heart pounding waiting to see if anyone is coming. When he is certain that no one will come he turns on the lights, turns toward the mirror, and barely holds in a scream. The person staring back at him from the mirror is so unrecognizable that the only thing keeping him from screaming about the fact that there is an intruder is the fear of what Vernon would do to him if he found him in the bathroom without permission.

When Harry's brain catches up to his eyes and he realizes it is him in the mirror he can only stare dumbly at his reflection. The changes are astounding and mind boggling. His facial structure has been altered completely. His face is more aristocratic cheekbones sharper, forehead wider, jawline more delicate, all in all he seemed pointier. His eyes had brightened and now had flecks of grey as well as silver lines shooting out from the pupils which he now realizes are slitted like a cat or a snake. His hair is longer almost reaching his waist it now has streaks of silver and gold as well as green tips. Upon closer inspection the gold streaks look to actually be feathers attached to his scalp bringing attention to the new delicate point to his ear. His lips are a full and delicate pink, his skin looks to have the lightest smattering of ivory scales on his now pale skin, black, pointed, and curved talons grace his hands and feet now, and finally it seems as if he has gotten shorter now standing around the diminutive height of 5"2.

The changes to his body aren't so bad but he realizes that he is no longer fully human. The thoughts racing through his head are abruptly halted with the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs. His heart is racing so fast he can hear the blood rushing through his ears as he runs silently across the hall to his room. He stands by the door heart thundering in his chest and lungs laboring for air as he holds his breath. A tap at the window has him whirling around in startlement. At the window are five owls with packages and letters clutched in their beaks.  
When the tapping becomes more insistent he races across the room to open the window before Vernon hears and gets angry. He lets the five in and as he is closing the window two more swoop through. His owl Hedwig hoots at the other owls in a friendly manner before snuggling down for a nap. Harry relieves the owls of their burdens, gives them some owl treats, and sends them on their way.

He looks through the mail to find all of the letters and then places them into a pile on the bed. Then he places the packages in a neat pile at the foot of the bed. He finds that he has letters from Fred & George, Neville, Luna, Bill, Charlie, Dumbledore, and Gringotts. He opens the letters in that order.

_**~ Harry  
We know that you have been lonely little brother so we have sent you some fun things to cheer you up. Be safe but not boring. Honor the Marauders.  
Gred and Forge**_

**_~Harry_**  
**_Happy Birthday and beware of the Nargles and Wrackspurts they have been giving people grief and causing mischief. I hope you like your present._**  
**_May mother moon watch over you and guide you._**  
**_Luna_**

**_~Harry_**  
**_Hi Harry and Happy Birthday. I hope you have a wonderful holiday. Have fun with the gift I got you hope you like it._**  
**_Neville_**

**_~Harry_**  
**_I just thought I'd get you a little something for your birthday._**  
**_Bill_**

**_~Harry_**  
**_Happy Birthday baby bro. I got this for you while I was in Tasmania. He loves attention and once you touch him he will be bonded to you forevermore._**  
**_Charlie_**  
**_P. S. He likes raw meat and he will get no bigger than he is now._**

**_~Harry_**  
**_Harry my boy I'm afraid you're going to have to stay at your relatives for the rest of the summer. The blood wards are there and without them I fear you will perish. If you get a letter from Gringotts burn it as it is false._**  
**_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

Harry ponders the letters and decides he will read the Gringotts letter but only after opening all of his gifts. The first to be opened is Fred and George's. He picks up the red box with golden snitches racing around all over it and carefully opens it. Inside are two things one is a briefcase like box with the famous w.w.w logo on the top. He cracks it open and a note falls out .

_**~For anyone who has ever wronged you.  
**_  
Inside is a whole selection of horrible prank items which make Harry smirk slightly. He places that box to the side and carefully picks up the second box. It is a trunk the size of his palm that has a note attached to the peeles the note off and reads it.

_**~This trunk is a shrinking trunk with seven levels to it. Each of the levels corresponds to a dial built into the front. To open it you rotate the dial to the level you want then when a silver pin comes out you prick your finger on it. It has anti-summoning, protection, and security wards on it that activate once you select a password. To select a password you say Animus and then your word.**_

Once it has been set it cannot be undone. We have taken the liberty to fill the first level with clothes. The second level has been made into a fully stocked potions lab. The third has been converted into an extensive library. The fourth is a training room stocked with weapons both magical and muggle. The fifth is a fully stocked kitchen and pantry. The sixth is a lounge area with games, sofas,  
a tv, and all other things to make you relax, the seventh is a bedroom. The kitchen and potions lab will never run out. To unshrink it just tap it three times and say enlarge to shrink it again just tap again and say shrink. Enjoy ~

Harry sets the presents aside and picks up Luna's. Luna's gift is wrapped in funky rainbow colored paper that continually swirls and makes Harry dizzy. He opens it carefully to reveal a necklace. The card attached to it says that it is a glamor necklace and as long as the person wears it they will look however they want. It is completely undetectable and can only be removed by the wearer. The necklace itself is silver with a smooth, oblong , black stone hanging from it. Harry sets it aside to try out later when he has a mirror.

Then he picks up Neville's gift. Neville's gift is in a black box with holes in it. Harry reads the note on the side that says to feed it raw meat and let it smell him. curious about it he raises the lid on the box only to stare in wonder at the thing before him. It looks like a small dog but it has black armoured plates instead of fur. Delicate spines raise and lower across it's spine with every breath. Cute ears perk up, it's jaw opens wide in a yawn revealing razor sharp teeth, then milky silvered eyes open and it pounces on Harry. Harry lays perfectly still as it smells him. Then it gives a cute huff, licks his face, and curls up in his lap to fall asleep.

Harry smiles fondly and then reaches for Bill's present. Bill has sent a green wrapped box. Harry removes the paper and gapes at the present. It is a rounded orb with stars and galaxies the card says it has both magical and muggle constellations as well as a feature that allows you to see them up close. All you have to do is call out the name of the constellation. Harry reluctantly places it with the others and reaches for his final present.

Charlie sent a shrunken crate. Harry pries open the top and lets out a loud gasp. Inside nestled in purple silken cushions is a pure white dragon. Harry grabs Charlie's note in a panic and lets out a relieved sigh at what it says. He reaches down and gently picks up the small creature. When his hand brushes it a tingle races through his body and the brilliant purple eyes open.

HELLO

The sound startles Harry and he only just barely manages to hold onto the dragon. Harry comes to the conclusion that the voice is in his head so he tentatively begins to speak.

HI

WHO ARE YOU

I DON'T HAVE A NAME

WHY

CUZ YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN ME ONE YET

I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU

YES YOU DO LOOK DOWN

Harry looks down and then realizes that it's the dragon speaking to him

ARE YOU MY DRAGON

YUP AND I SHALL NAME YOU SHADOW

WHY

YOU HAVE SHADOWY HAIR

OH YOU SHALL BE ASHETI

PRETTY, SLEEPY NITE SHADOW

SLEEP WELL ASH

The little dragon slips down into his lap beside the dog they sniff each other then curl around one another and fall asleep. Harry smiles at them fondly then he finally reaches for the letter from Gringotts and proceeds to read it.

~Dear Mr . Potter  
The goblins of Gringotts wish you a Happy Birthday. We would be most grateful if you would come to the bank to discuss your inheritance and several anomalies we have found on your account records. This letter is a portkey to the bank. If you wish to activate it the word to do so is gobbledegook. Have a wonderful day.  
Ironclaw  
Potter vault manager

Harry decides after reading the letter a few more times that he will go to the bank. He decides that he is an adult now and Dumbledore will no longer be allowed to control his life any longer. Harry has not fully trusted him since Sirius's death. Harry sets about collecting all of his things. Then he unshrinks the twins' gift and opens the first level. He can only gape at the amount and variety of cloths available. He realizes that now that he is of age he is now infact a lord and as such he should dress like one. He chooses a pair of butter soft black leather trousers, a bright green silk shirt, a pair of black knee high dragon hide boots, and finally a black egyptian cotton robe with a deep cowl to go over it all.

Then he opens the last compartment and throws all of his presents in there.  
When he gets back out he shrinks the trunk and places on the bed. Then he goes across the hall and takes a nice long shower and scrubs himself. Then he goes and starts dressing. When he pulls the trousers up he notices the fact that they are too big and he curses the Dursleys and his inheritance for his size. When he goes to pull them off however, they shrink to fit his body like a glove. He praises Fred and George for their ingenuity and finishes getting dressed. When he is done he pockets his new trunk and goes back into the bathroom. He takes a green strip of silk and ties his hair back in a loose ponytail. Then he starts down the stairs.

When he arrives in the livingroom his disgusting family is huddled around the tv. He clears his throat and all of their beady little eyes shoot to him. Vernon,  
after taking in Harry's changed appearance jumps to his feet and comes toward him with murder written all over his face. Harry quickly draws his wand and points it at his uncle's face.

"You can't use that blasted unnatural thing outside of school, boy, we all know that." Vernon purrs in a dark voice while getting closer.

"Oh but uncle I can now that I've come of age," Harry says sweetly "Petrificus Totalus," Harry purrs and he smirks as his uncle falls to the ground unable to move.

"Why you ungrateful little wel..." Petunia trails off as the wand is pointed in her direction.

"I only want my school things and I will be out off your hair forever. I'm leavin never to return." Harry says matter of factly. She stomps into the hall, opens the cupboard, and flings Harry's things at him. He deftly catches them, shrinks them, places them in his pocket, holsters his wand, and leaves. When he has walked past the wards he takes out the letter, whispers the word gobbledygook, and is off; Never to grace the streets of privet drive again.


	2. Gringotts

**Sorry for the delay guys I was going through my first year of college. I promise that I will not abandon this Fic and thank you all so much for your support and reviews. I may have wonky updates but I will get !**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing even vaguely related to harry potter this is is the property of J.K. Rowling.**

**Warnings: Slash, violence,yaoi (boy x boy), blood, gore, and other bad things I can't think of now.**

**Summary: When Harry got his inheritance he thought it would be just a normal power boost,but when has normal ever applied to Harry. He gets the ride of his life including friends becoming enemies and enemies becoming friends, strange creature inheritance, and confronting his true self to become who he was meant to be.**

**In Shadows Things Become Clear **

Gringotts foyer rises upwards in a majestic sweep around Harry after he lands on his feet,for the first time,in the lobby. He quickly pulls his hood up and strides confidently up to the nearest goblin behind the tall counters.

"State your name and reason for being here." the goblin growls out.

"My name is Harrison James Potter and I'm here to see Ironclaw my account manager."Harry replies in a cheerful voice. The goblin looks at him strangely and gestures for Harry to follow him. They go down many long convoluted corridors until they stop at two majestic double doors whereupon the goblin knocks. A gravely voice calls for them to enter. The goblin opens the door and gestures inside. Harry turns and says,"Thanks Griphook,"he turns away from one amazed goblin to the other one behind the desk.

"Thank you for meeting me today Ironclaw I am very grateful that you would take time out of your busy day to meet with me."

"Lord potter I have asked you here today to firstly settle the matter of your inheritance. You have upon your coming of age receive all six of the Potter vaults as well as your inheritance from your godfather."

"Wait, I got something from Sirius?"

"Yes I have been told that you were informed of this fact and had not gotten back to me because you were grieving at that time. Your magical guardian should have told you that."

"No I was not informed and what is a magical guardian?" Ironclaw looked at him as if he were a chicken with it's head chopped off.

"A magical guardian is a person who is responsible for you magically until you come of age which you have. Your magical guardian was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but now you have none. To continue we are going to do a will reading of both your parent's and Sirius Black's wills along with an inheritance test and we will review your account statements. Is this acceptable and which would you like to do first?"

"It is acceptable. could we do the test first? What do I have to do?" Harry replied.

"You take this parchment, prick your finger, and allow three drops of blood to fall on the parchment. Then all you have inherited, from whom, and why along with who you are related to."

Harry takes the parchment then pricks his finger and allows three drops to fall onto the parchment. When the words show up he reads it and nearly faints.

**HADRIAN JAMES POTTER**

**MOTHER: JAMES CHARLEUS POTTER**

**FATHER: SIRIUS ORION BLACK**

**GODMOTHERS: (M)LILLIAN SNAPE nee EVANS,(P)NARCISSA MALFOY nee BLACK**

**GODFATHERS: (P)REMUS JOHN BLACK nee LUPIN, (M)SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE**

**AUNTS: (P)NARCISSA MALFOY nee BLACK,BELLATRIX LESTRANGE nee BLACK,ANDROMEDA TONKS nee BLACK**

**UNCLES: (MP)LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY,(MP)RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE,(MP)RABASTIAN **

**LESTRANGE**

**COUSINS: (P)DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY,(P)NYMPHADORA TONKS**

**FAMILY INHERITANCE:**

**POTTER Maternal **

**BLACK Paternal**

**GRYFFINDOR Maternal**

**RAVENCLAW Maternal**

**LE FAY Paternal**

**TRIMLINE Paternal**

**MONIES:**

**POTTER**

**GALLEONS: 902,876,493,123**

**SICKLES: 78,965,432**

**KNUTS: 876,956**

**PROPERTY: Potter Manor, Godric's Hollow Cottage, Sirra Villa (Italy), Marauder's Hideaway, 25% Weasley Wizard Wheezes, 45% Daily Prophet, 15% Flourish and Blotts.**

**BLACK**

**GALLEONS: 567,456,789,543,291**

**SICKLES: 567,866,442**

**KNUTS: 46,774,532**

**PROPERTY: Black Castle, # 12 Grimmauld Place, Travanis Castle (Romania), 55% Borgin and Burkes, 43% Fangs and Things, 32% Tremin Wands.**

**GRYFFINDOR**

**GALLEONS: 3,765,879,085,643,223,143**

**SICKLES: 567,457,824,682,735,637,856,483,756**

**KNUTS: 8,677,656**

**PROPERTY: Gryffindor Castle, Peverall Manor, 25% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**RAVENCLAW**

**GALLEONS: 762,451,792,647,823,647,836**

**SICKLES: 65,465,436,578,674,664**

**KNUTS: 5,645,436,557,687**

**PROPERTY: Ravenclaw Manor, Glastron Library, 25% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**LE FAY**

**GALLEONS: 4,342,356,476,686,565,334,236**

**SICKLES: 54,525,664,567,864,356,789**

**KNUTS: 45,678,564,356**

**PROPERTY: Shadow Manor, Shade Glen **

**TRIMLINE**

**GALLEONS: 5,436,377,567,546,186,567**

**SICKLES: 23,456,787,654**

**KNUTS: 654,356,784,565**

**PROPERTY: Therduex Chateau(France), Justerx Chateau(Venice)**

**CREATURE INHERITANCE:**

*** SYLONACIAN MADE**

Harry is in shock at the amount of money and by extension of that power that he now holds. The sheer volume of things he now possesses is enough to make him cry. For so long he had been poor, weak, and controllably gullible. Now with all he possesses he is a formidable man and not one to be messed with.

The fact that he has two fathers one of which he had been told was his godfather had not escaped his notice. The fact that he still has family even if they are homicidal maniacs thrills him. It is an excellent thing he had decided when he got free of the pigs that were or who he thought were his family that he would either join the dark side or become neutral.

Harry smiled a slow sinister smile that put a shiver down Ironclaw's spine and put a feeling of pride and hope for the future in his heart.

"Ironclaw I would like to see my bank statements next, then I will see Sirius's will, and last I will take a look at my parent's will." Harry declares definitively.

"As you wish mister Potter." Ironclaw replied as he began rummaging in his desk. He came back into view holding a thick black folder. He withdrew a long piece of parchment and handed it to Harry.

**Potter Account Statement**

**Withdrawals: Albus Dumbledore- 2,000 Galleons per month for Order of the Phoenix. 2,000 Galleons per month to be distributed equally to Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Hermione Granger.**

**Deposits: **

**All deposits vary business to business. Check business records for more info. **

Rage all consuming like an inferno screamed through his body. The emotion was so strong that it needed a proper outlet and so power burst out of him in waves. An unseen wind tore through the room, the earth began to shake, cracks began to perforate the walls, but through all of this Harry stood in the midst of the storm untouched.

Ironclaw stares in awe of this being that is so powerful that even with his power blocked he still manages to perform this raw display of magic power in a place that prevents such actions. As the impressive display died down for the first time in milleniums a goblin bowed to a wizard.

Hadrian's rage dies down to a slow simmer. Comforting himself with the knowledge that he will get even placates him for the time being. He gestures to Ironclaw to continue. He looks at the goblin in startlement when an opaque orb is thrust into his hands. Harrison asks Ironclaw what to do and then he follows his instructions. He tapes the orb and stated his intention then stares in amazement at what apparition of his dead godfather came out of the orb and began speaking.

" _I Sirius Orion Black do declare that I am of sound mind and no coercion do declare that all previous wills are null and void anyways sorry about that everyone they made me do it. Moony old man I leave you 100,000,000 galleons go buy yourself some new robes. Twins I leave you 9,000 galleons to go toward your inventions my only stipulation is that you protect and stand by my cub no matter what his choices. To the order of the flaming chicken I leave nothing but my contempt. To Albus Percival wulfric Brian Dumbledore I leave nothing but the advice that your stick your long pompous ass name up your ass oops I forgot you might actually enjoy that so never mind. To my cub I leave all of my love and also all of the worldly possessions I own. Cub forgive me for not telling you about me being your dad I thought that it would just hurt and confuse you. If I never get around to telling you know that I loved you and your father with all of my heart. Be strong and don't trust Bumblewhore with anything he is not as light as you think also I actually was a follower of voldemort he is not at all like what you would imagine. In parting I will say look into Horcruxes they will explain a lot and provide you with a way to survive this war. By the way look up dicthanios amarnthus* the end results might surprise you._

Hadrian was crying softly by the time the first word had been uttered and when it came to the end he composed himself and vowed to do everything that his father had mentioned. His rage at Albus Bumlewhore's manipulations only grew. He wordlessly gestured to Ironclaw to place his parents will orb into his hands. He tapped it, stated his intent, and set back to watch.

_I James Charleus Black nee Potter do hereby state that I am of sound mind and under no coercion do declare that all previous wills are null and void. To Remus John Lupin A.K.A Moony I leave 10,000,000 galleons to buy himself some new robes with. To Narcissa Amaranth Malfoy nee Black I leave 200,000 galleons and care of my cub Harry take care of him Cissy and don't let him get into too much trouble. If custody cannot be given to Narcissa then it will be given to the following people : Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Rodolphus and Rabastian Lestrange, or Dominion Aristov. To Harrison Potter I leave all of my possessions as well as all titles and responsibilities that come with being the Potter heir. I love you cub and I want you to do what is best for you no matter what that may entail. Stay safe and prank your father a bunch for me. All my love. _

Harry smiled softly when all was said and done. He rose and prepared to leave.

"Lord Potter-Black I feel obligated to inform you that you can claim all of your titles now also you seem to have several blocks on your magic.I can remove the blocks if you would like that?" Ironclaw looks at Harrison expectantly.

Harry nods his acceptance of both things and returns to Ironclaw's side to begin the magic unblocking. He is placed in the center of a strange magical circle. Harry can feel the magic rising off of the circle. Ironclaw begins chanting in gobbledegook and the circle begins to glow a strange greenish color. Then the pain hits and it is ten times worse than anything he had ever felt before. Every nerve in his body spasmed with pain. It feels as if his skin is being split open from the inside out. The sensation of hot tar being poured over his skin and it being peeled away peice by peice sears him. Then as suddenly as the pain began it ends equally as swiftly.

Harry is left panting and trembling with his body sheened in sweat in the center of the. Power was the first thing that Harrison registered when the pain faded away to nothing. An unimaginable amount of power screamed through his veins in waves. Harry waves his hand, thinks of an ice cream sundae, and is absolutely delighted when it appears in his hands.

"Mr. Potter if you could come over here I shall present you with your family heir rings." Ironclaw said as he gestured Harry over to him. Ironclaw pulls out a long ebony wood box and open the lid. Inside are nine of the most gorgeous rings he has ever seen.

The first ring presented is the Black ring. The band is silver inlaid with onyx stone and the saying** purum sanguinem **etched into the silver. Harry slips the ring on and screams as his brain is ripped open and lava is poured in. When the pain fades he hears whispering voices at the edge of his mind. The whisper of ancient power and Knowledge passed down through the ages. When Harry snapped back into reality he reached for another.

The next ring is the potter ring which is also the Gryffindor ring as they had merged some centuries previous. The ring is gold depicting a raring, roaring lion in front of two crossed swords. The knowledge of swordfighting rushed through his mind and his muscles were prepped with the reflexes required.

The next ring presented is the Ravenclaw ring which is a raven with the head and body positioned from 1st to 2nd Knuckle and the wings wrapping around the finger. Sapphires make up the eyes of the bird. With the positioning of this ring unbeknownst to Harry instilled within him the power of beast-speak.

The Trimline ring depicts a crown with the words **nos qui conculcent ingruerit contra nos **underit. This ring gave him occlumency and legilimency.

The Le Fey ring came last. It is an onyx dragon wrapped around the finger with stunning emeralds for eyes. When Harry placed this ring on his finger it came with a most precious gift: NECROMANCY. He could immediately sense all of those who had ever died in the bank.

"Ironclaw is there anyway I could get money from my accounts without coming back to the bank every time I need money?" Harry inquired.

"Why yes Lord Potter-Black there is here." He reached into his desk, brought out a rectangular piece of lightweight glimmering material similar to a muggle credit card, and handed it to Harry. "Place three drops of blood on it to activate it and then you are set"

Harry did as he was bid and watched as the card turned brilliant green and showed his name on it. "Thank you Ironclaw May your gold always flow freely."

With that final parting he turned and strode from the bank with his head covered. On his way to vengeance and true freedom. His enemies shall tremble in fear as Hadrian Orion Potter-Black takes his first steps as a free man.

*** Means it is made up.**

**nos qui conculcent ingruerit contra nos-**_**we trample those who would rise against us**_

**purum sanguinem-**_**pure blood**_


End file.
